elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Standalone Jan 2010
Standalone Jan 2010 is the fifteenth story arc in EGS:NP. It opened on January 12th, 2010 and ended February 19th, 2010 for a total of 12 comics. It is a series of jokes in stand alone comic strip format. it was resolved with a thirteenth strip on August 1st, 2014. Summary *The first strip had Grace, Sarah, and Susan shopping in a video game store. Grace decided to buy "Ally McBeal: Attorney In Love" because it was shiny. After she bought, it Susan commented that the show that the game is based on depicts business women as unstable and obsessed with romance. *The second strip had Susan and Catalina playing Wii Virtual Console. Catalina was mad because before every time one starts a virtual console game it says you’re going to need the classic controller but, since one can use a GameCube controller instead, she felt that the virtual console doesn’t think one is good enough for the GameCube controller. *The third strip had Justin ranting about how people make fun of other people for liking anthropomorphic characters, such as Lola Bunny, but the former like Marge Simpson and Lois Griffin, who, according to Justin, are "inhumanly proportioned cartoon characters with rodent-like heads." *The fourth strip had Tedd talking to Justin about his commentary in the previous comic, saying it needed more jokes. When Justin said he was trying to promote tolerance, Grace threw a transformation pie at him, transforming him into a stereotypical bunny. *The fifth strip had Tedd trying to figure out why women who have explosive growth in movies have their dress partially grow with them, Grace says it’s because the movies are rated PG. *The sixth comic had Super Elliot reporting about a meteor about to crash into the earth. When his girlfriend, Sarah, asked him to stop the meteor, Super Elliot said that that would violate his journalistic integrity, and that would be unethical. *The seventh comic had Dan visiting a furniture store to get the dimensions of the furniture. The clerk somehow figured this out and set dog-like ottomans on him. *The eighth comic had Tedd and Susan talking about Star Trek Online. Susan said she didn't like that the main focus was on combat and that it would take over her life. Tedd says he didn’t play it because he didn’t have the option of fully customizing his crew to turn every member of his crew except one, himself, into Grace. *The ninth comic had Susan talking to Tedd about crew customization in Star Trek Online. Since you could change the crew’s appearance, but not gender or species, she asked him if it would really be wise to have a crew of nothing but Graces. She thinks that having herself and Justin in the crew would be good since they are experts. *The tenth comic had Susan talking the Justin about Star Trek Online. Justin says his crew is modeled after the first season of Bones. Susan was sad that she wasn’t in the crew and unwittingly gave him the puppy dog pout until Justin decided to replace Angela with her. *The eleventh comic had Sarah having her art critiqued by a polite average person, a polite expert, a rude expert, and a rude average person. *The twelfth comic had Dan announcing that EGS:NP will be going on break until after the Winter Olympics because "the gods of curling command it!" The break, however, was significantly longer than a week, perhaps the gods of curling were just that powerful. Category:NP Story arcs Category:Story arcs